Love Mangles
by NickyW093
Summary: Jeremy's younger sister, Anna, was kidnapped by an animatronic on her night work. It's up to Mike Schmidt and Jeremy Fitzgerald to go to the pizzeria and rescue her This is a Mike x Mangle Fanfic, written for WashBrawl
1. Anna's Night Work

Anna Fitzgerald was on her office, checking the monitor to see if any animatronic, by any chance, pop out of nowhere to catch her, stuffing her in a suit. She just have her night shift to work at the pizzeria, right after Jeremy left

"Where are you?!" Anna mutters as she tries to search for the animatronic, but when she looks up, a withered Bonnie was there and she freaked out, but she was lucky she manage to put on a Freddy mask just in time

"Please don't get me, please don't get me…" Anna pleads

To her relief, a withered animatronic left. Anna sigh in relief and went to see if the music bow were still running, it was nearly finish so she rewind it, but a second she wind up the music box, she heard some creepy laughter

"Who's there?" Anna anxiously wonders as she stood up from her desk, pick up her flashlight and the mask and exit the office, walking down the hall way

"I hope they didn't find me," Anna hopes, then she took a deep breath and get a hold of herself as she reassured, "okay, Jeremy told me they're just animatronics, roaming around at night, well, there's nothing more I could just wait for any animatronics to come and get me."

Just then, a slight screech was heard and she turned in fear

"Okay, wherever you are, you'll never take me alive!" She bellow, moving her flashlight in different directions. With one swift of her flashlight, she noticed an animatronic, hanging upside down

"That looks weird" Anna comment as she walks slowly towards it, but in the same time, the animatronic moved closer

Anna looked closer and gets frightened "oh my gosh," she muttered "I wish I don't wanna work at this place anymore. I don't wanna work at this place anymore, I don't want to, because I can't, I jus- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Anna screamed, dropped her flashlight and mask and cowered in fear as an animatronic jumps out and grabs her


	2. I gotta save her

The next morning, Jeremy Fitzgerald is on his phone, checking and texting his friends on Facebook and play some mobile games when he receive a phone call. It was the phone guy and he tells it to Jeremy:

" _Uh, hey, Jeremy, your sister's doing great on the previous night, but… she didn't make it on the 5_ _th_ _night…"_

Jeremy was happy to see his sister Anna, is doing well as a night guard, but was shocked that she didn't on the last night, so shocked he nearly dropped his phone.

"What? No!" Jeremy thought in distress, "My sister would never got kidnapped by an animatronic!" Jeremy was pacing back and forth, feeling distressed by the phone call he received. "I need to tell Mike about this" Jeremy said.

* * *

"Are you saying you're sister is kidnapped by an animatronic?!" Mike Schmitz questioned in shock, "yes" Jeremy answered before he explained, "I was playing some games on my phone when I got a call, saying that Anna didn't make it to the 5th night because she got kidnapped by-"

"Why would your sister have to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?" Mike asked.

"I've done my week of working at the Pizzeria, now it's her turn to work for this week" Jeremy explained "I tell her my job and say she wants to work at the Pizzeria too so she can be a night guard just like me, but I told her she can't"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Mike asked once again

"I told Anna that I'm scared that if she works at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, then she would be all alone, checking out on the animatronics and chances are, she might get stuffed into a suit! But she told me she was a big girl and she can handle it, so last Monday, I took her to the pizzeria, apply her and teach her how to keep an eye on these animatronics and stuff like that."

"So what was the animatronic that got Anna?" Mike wonders, he really wants to know who got her

"I dunno" Jeremy respond "The guy who called me didn't tell me who did it… How can I get my sister back?"

"We better go there" Mike picks up the phone, dial the number and the phone guy answers "yes?"

"I need the address" Mike ordered

* * *

Mike and Jeremy got in the car and drove to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. "So," Mike spoke up "what's the plan"

"The plan is: we get inside the place and look for Anna, 'cos I'm so worried of her" Jeremy suggested

"Uh, if you're worried about your sister, then what do you like about her?" Mike wonders

Jeremy remembers one thing he likes about Anna and he points out "One time she made this carrot cake for me on my birthday and another one is when I'm feeling down or sick, she makes me laugh"

It was then they arrived at the pizzeria. They were about to get inside when…

"Uh, on second thoughts, maybe we should come back tomorrow" Mike suggested

"No!" Jeremy declined, "do you wanna save Anna or see her getting stuffed into a suit?"

"No…?" Mike respond

"Good," Jeremy nodded "I don't want Anna to get stuffed into a Freddy suit so we have to get in there, but don't worry, Mike, I'm right beside you. After all, that's what friends is all about"

"Really?" Mike asked

"Really" Jeremy nodded again

Mike went inside, but ran out cowardly "Jeremy, I don't think I can go inside, they're freaking me out" Mike exclaimed in cowardice, "see, one time I got scared by so many animatronics, mostly Bonnie… and Chica on one occasion, so that's how I ended up getting fired"

"Quit being such a chicken and get inside already!" Jeremy yelled in fury and annoyance as he began to push Mike inside the pizzeria while Mike resisted

"NO! I don't wanna-" Mike wailed, trying to break free from Jeremy's grasp as Jeremy drag him in, without letting go

"Sorry Mike" Jeremy cuts in and demands, "but you need to stop being a baby and MAN UP, Mike! Now get in there or I can't trust you!" Jeremy then sigh in fury "Gosh, you're being so resistant!"

"Well, that's easy for you to say," Mike yelled back, finally broke free from Jeremy's clutch "I don't wanna get in the pizzeria, we're gonna be the next one to get stuffed into the suit just like… oh" Mike stops yelling when he gets inside of the pizzeria fully. By yelling, Mike obliviously manage to get inside of the pizzeria.

"That'll do, Mike. That'll do" Jeremy pats Mike on his back as his fishes out his flashlight and handed the spare to him.

"So what was the animatronic who took Anna?" Mike asked once again

"Like I said, I don't know," Jeremy responded

"Any chance Anna can know who got her?" Mike wonders

* * *

Inside the pizzeria were pretty dark, there are a lot of posters of the pizzeria and most of the drawings of the animatronics hung on the wall, tables and chairs neatly arranged, but the cups, plates and cutleries aren't. The stage were open-spaced, this is a total mess at the pizzeria

The two night guard walk around, in searching for Anna, but Mike was trembling in fear.

Jeremy shushed him "Calm down, Mike, you may be afraid, but you better man off!"

"Okay, okay, I'll man up" Mike obliged. Just then, a hand of an animatronic appeared out of nowhere and tries to grab Mike in the ankle, but misses.

"Man up, Mike, man up" Mike whispers, "what's up with the "man up" thing anyway", as he walk slowly, a hand once again tries to grab his ankle, but this time it did. Mike didn't noticed that until he looked down with his flashlight on.

"WUAAAHHHH!" Mike screamed, shaking his ankle to get the hand out of him and ran, only to get bumped into Jeremy.

"Mike" Jeremy sternly respond, "I got two things for you. Shut. Up. Now we need to split up and see if Anna's there by any chance". Jeremy left, leaving Mike to find Anna, on his own.

Mike, solitary, walks down the hallway, searching for Anna.

"Okay, I gotta find Anna, for Jeremy" Mike tells himself when he heard a low screech, Mike was afraid, but because he needs to "man-up" like Jeremy advised, he flash his torch and called out "alright, you can run away from me, but you can't hide away from me, 'cos I got my weapon here and… and uh... I'm not afraid to use it!"

Meanwhile, Jeremy pulled out a map which is drawn in a serviette with a blue pen. He look up from his map, he was getting close. "Well, at least I know where my sister is, but where's the-"


	3. Mangle

"ANIMATRONIC!" Mike screamed when a withered animatronic, with most of the mechanical body parts showing, appeared out of nowhere and he ran away, unaware that he dropped his flashlight.

Mike, freaking out, ran away from the animatronic and tries not to look back at the animatronic that is chasing him.

"JEREMY! WE HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE!" Mike wailed as he race past Jeremy

"But why? We can't just leave without my sister-" Jeremy objects

"No Jeremy!" Mike interrupts and gibber panicky and cries hysterically

"uh, whaaaaaaaaat?" Jeremy asked, confused by Mike's gibbering, as he does not understand what he's trying to say

"wuaaahh ANIMATRONIC!" Mike shriek, pointing to an animatonic that ran towards them.

Jeremy looked at the animatronic with alarm, "Mangle…" Jeremy exclaim

"Wait, you know this animatronic?" Mike questions in surprise

"I knew this animatronic since it showed up on the right vent last week while on my night duty" Jeremy explain

"But that thing is trying to get us and stuffed up in a Fazbear suit" Mike exclaim in fear, "I don't wanna get stuffed in, I DON'T WANNA-"

It was then the animatronic, or Mangle, as Jeremy knew, pounced up to Mike to try and bite his head off, but Mike dodge and he repeatedly did it every time Mangle jump on him. Eventually, Mangle grabbed him and tries to bite his head off

Mike resisted, trying to free himself from Mangle's grip, "Get this thing off me! Not only it's trying to stuff me in a suit, it's trying to eat me alive! Get it off from me, I'M DYING!"

"Not so fast, Mangle!" Jeremy grabbed Mangle by the tail. The Mangle sees this and tries to release Jeremy from his clutch, he hold on tightly, but Mangle was so strong it manage to sling Jeremy down the hallway and crash to the door, where someone familiar looked at him in alarm.

"Ouch" Jeremy cried in pain

* * *

The chase continues, Mangle walks in the hallway, looking for Mike. Mike tries to hide away from Mangle, but soon he was spotted at the stage. Mangle charged, causing a screaming Mike to jump off stage, just in time before Mangle grasp him, only to get smacked right in the wall.

Mike ran, but is soon blocked by Mangle, that is hanging on the ceiling. Mike retreat, but is once again barricaded by Mangle again. He tried to escape, which unfortunately, he reached the dead end and was now encountered by Mangle

Mike cowered, as Mangle crawls closer to him. Mike gulp, expecting if Mangle gets Mike, the next thing he knew he is dead meat. As Mangle moves closer to his face, Mike must think fast to prevent himself from getting stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit and when he did…

"Uh, what large teeth you have!" Mike shouts out. It worked when Mangle, upon hearing this, stops and back away from Mike with confusion.

"I mean white, sparkly teeth" Mike clarified and chuckled nervously "You probably hear this all the time from your food, but, I suggest you should floss your teeth or something, 'cos that's one dazzling smile you got there…"

Mangle, super confused, checks the teeth with a tile floor that is polished and so clean that you can see yourself when you're cleaning the floor.

"…and do I detect a hint of minty freshness?" Mike paused for a moment, thinks what to say next before he continues "and you know what else? You know what else, you're…"

But just as he finishes his sentence, Mangle had started to take interest at him.

Mike, seeing that Mangle beginning to like him, he exclaimed "… a girl, Mangle! Oh, sure, I mean of… COURSE you're a girl, Mangle, because…"

While Mangle was flirting with him, Mike thinks of some more and continues "you are just reeking of feminine beauty and uh…"

Mangle pause for a little bit and Mike asked "what's the matter with you? Did you have something in your eye?" Mike lean closer to her face to see if anything just intrigued her, but as he looks in her eye, Mangle rubbed his face, causing him to back away

"Uh, I may like to stay with you, but…" Mike respond, "I gotta go, I got something very urgent that I don't think you should get in my way…"

Mike turns away from her, "JEREMY!" Mike called down the hallway, but the second he called…

"Oh you're not going anywhere, night guard~" Mangle chuckled sultrily, grabbing Mike by a shirt collar and drag away, much to Mike surprise, which, not only he found out that Mangle is a female animatronic, he is stunned that Mangle can talk.

A surprised and freaked out Mike sees himself getting dragged away by Mangle and he knew he didn't want to be flirted by an animatronic, so he tries to break himself free, just like when Jeremy pressured him to go inside.

"NO! Jeremy! JEREMY! JEREMYYYYYYYY!" Mike screamed as he gets pulled away by an infatuated Mangle.


	4. Finding my Sister and Saving my Friend

Meanwhile, Jeremy groans in pain as he stood up. He dust himself as he looked around, surrounded by toys and big boxes resemble presents, even some masks and animatronic parts. Jeremy walks around when he heard footsteps, maybe there's another animatronic.

Jeremy backs off, when he spotted a shadow on the wall, could this be shadow Bonnie? Or shadow Freddy? Or any shadow animatronics?

Jeremy switched on his flashlight and shines the shadow, revealing a familiar person who let out a shrilling scream and ran off to hit Jeremy with a baseball bat.

"AH! GET OUT!" yelled a person while hitting him

"Ouch! Hey! Calm down!" Jeremy cried, despite his pain, he managed to snatch the baseball bat off from it to prevent any further attacks.

"You better watch who you're hitting ma'am, 'cos I think you hit the wrong guy" Jeremy added

"Jeremy?" said the familiar voice who calm down

"Anna?!" Jeremy realised as he hugged her

"Oh, Jeremy" Anna cried as they stop embracing themselves, "you, came to save me?"

Jeremy nodded "I'm glad they didn't stuff you in a suit, now come on, it's time to get you home"

"But what about the animatronics" questioned Anna anxiously, "who knows, they're getting us"

"They won't, as long as I'm with you" Jeremy reassures as he took his sister out of the room and closed the door. "Now tell me, what happen last night while you were at work?"

"Well, I was at the office…" Anna explained to her brother "…when I heard a laughter, a creepy one. So I went out to see what's going on and then, an animatronic got me"

"They got you? An animatronic?!" Jeremy exclaimed "so, Mike ask me what animatronic that kidnapped you so… any chance you know who?"

Anna, unfortunately, shrugged "I dunno…", but before she explains more

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The Fitzgerald siblings turned in shock, but Anna states "that's the laugh that make me come out of the office!"

"Alright, that's the laugh you're talking about" Jeremy repeat as he lead his sister to the dining area

"I think we're getting close" Anna added as the Fitzgerald siblings stops at one place, another stage, but with purple curtains with tiny white stars all over it and in front of it is a sign that says "Sorry! Out of orders"

"Here," Anna points out, "I stopped at Pirate Cove and check inside. And that's how I ended up getting abducted by an animatronic"

"Are you sure that's where the laughter is coming from?" Jeremy question

"Yes, then I take a peek of an animatronic, to see who made this noise, like this" Anna answers before demonstrating by opening the curtain just a little gap and peeked through

* * *

Inside of Pirate Cove…

"Okay, slow down, Mangle," Mike chuckled nervously, he was sitting on a chair with Mangle sitting on his lap, cuddling him

"See, I don't really… wanna rush into a... uh," Mike continued, "physical relationship. You know, I'm not ready to engage with this… boyfriend-and-girlfriend thing, heh. Not really much of a womanizer"

"Huh… well, I hope you get used to it… Mike" Mangle giggled

"Wha- how do you know my name?!" Mike exclaimed

Mangle points to the shirt pocket and explained "duh, your name tag, on your shirt"

"Oh, alright, okay… alright, you know my name by the name tag" Mike finally gets it on how Mangle know his name. Just then, Mangle rest her head on his chest, but Mike, startled and uncomfortable, push her head and growled annoyingly "that is unwanted physical contact!"

Mangle crossed her arms "I was just checking if your heart's still beating, that's all". Mike rolled his eyes when suddenly, Mangle jumped off from his lap, leaving him, still on a chair, wonders, "Hey, what're you doing?"

Mangle drags a big, pink-and-white stripy bean bag, which she sneakily took it from the backstage, place it near Mike's chair and sat on it "do tell, I won't interrupt" Mangle winked

"Okay…" Mike continues "I think we need to get to know each other like how best friends did when they first met…"

"Jeremy," Anna asked, "who's that guy over there?"

"Mike Schmidt," Jeremy explained, in detail "he's my best friend since high school. You probably don't know him because… you know; we hang out more than I hang out with you. He used to work here, but, he got fired. So now, I have to do this job as a night guard until you volunteer to take over this job while I'm out. And now I'm gonna save him before he gets stuffed into a suit… but how…?"

"I might have an idea" Anna spoke up

* * *

"… so yeah, maybe we could be like friends do and…" Mike concluded, when Mangle gets close to him and grabs something from him

"Hey! What're you think you're doing?! That's my hat, my favourite hat!" Mike cried in annoyance as Mangle tried on his hat

"What? It really looks good to me, don't you think, Mike?" Mangle, with his hat on, smiles and winked again as she climb on top of the ceiling

Jeremy went backstage of the Pirate Cove where he saw a nearby cleaning trolley, thinking before he grabs it "okay, Anna told me to grab the cleaning trolley to get him out"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mike asked uncomfortably as Mangle, hanging upside down, once again gets closer to his face, "anyone's gonna see us and this is NOT the good time to-"

"Let them look~" Mangle purred as she closed her eyes, lips puckered

"Oh, no…" Mike sweats fearfully "no, no no…"

"Hold on Mike, I'm coming!" Jeremy called out as he pushed the cleaning trolley with much force

"NO, NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mike screamed as Mangle gets her lips to be pressed with his, just in time for Jeremy to save his best friend, by crashing his chair, which send a freaked out Mike to fall off from his chair and emerged from Pirate Cove, landing face-plant onto the floor near a standing Anna

Jeremy have to escape as soon as possible, which unfortunately, before he gets a chance to do so according to a plan plotted by Anna, an oblivious Mangle, kisses Jeremy, on the butt!

At first Mangle thought she was kissing Mike…


	5. Escape from Mangle

… But when Mangle opened her eyes...

"OH YOU- BLUAAAAAAAAHHH!" Mangle scream with much anger and disgust as she pushed Jeremy away, causing him to fall out of Pirate Cove.

Anna caught her brother and asked "you okay?"

"I guess so…" Jeremy respond, standing up when Mangle opens the curtains with much force and fury

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Mangle furiously bellowed

Jeremy, sees Mangle's anger, added "… or maybe not… RUN!"

* * *

The trio run as soon as Mangle jumps out of Pirate Cove and chase them

Anna, running along with the boys, points out, "I think I know what animatronic that abducted me…!"

Jeremy, surprised, exclaimed "You do? Then who?"

"Mangle!" Anna answered

"Oh," Jeremy exclaimed as the trio turned another direction to hide "then why didn't you tell me before"

"I don't know its name" Anna explain

"Then how come you know her name?" Mike questioned

"I heard you said it, DUH!" Anna added as Jeremy had yet made a plan, "guys," Jeremy spoke up "I think I have a plan"

* * *

Mangle walk around in search of the trio, while Jeremy, Mike and Anna sneak behind, trying not to get caught. Jeremy is holding a rope that he took it from the storage. Mangle climbs up the ceiling to get a better look to find the trio by any chance and, without looking, Jeremy was behind Mangle and lassoed Mangle right in the neck

Mangle fall down from the ceiling and spot Jeremy, who is about to tie a knot, but he didn't have time because he can't find the nearest spot to tie into. Mangle charges at it and Jeremy had to retreat

The chase continued around the dining room of the pizzeria, but because Jeremy is holding a rope that he use it to lassoed Mangle, she followed them and barely tries untie the knot that is tied on her neck

The trio kept running, but they were blocked by Mangle, so they manage to retreat and, with luck, they find a table which is tipped over and hide behind the table.

"Okay, you two, head for the exit," Jeremy instruct

"But Jeremy-" Anna refused

"Don't worry about me" Jeremy reassured to his sister "I'll come back to you, now go with Mike"

"Okay," Anna obeyed as she went with Mike

"I'll take care of Mangle" Jeremy added as he went to another table and finally tied it when he found the table leg, he double tied it so it makes a lot stronger to grip and a lot harder for Mangle to get out of.

Jeremy ran out from the table, when Mangle spot him "Don't you dare run away from me!" she bellowed

"RRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!" Jeremy shouted and Mike and his sister began running to the exit. As they reach to the back door, Jeremy opens it, only to realized the door didn't open

"It's locked" Jeremy groan in frustration.

"I think I know how" Anna spoke up as she spot a nearby crowbar and grab it. Using a crowbar, she breaks the door lock faster than a speeding bullet and the door open with ease

"Hurry!" Anna cried as she exits, the night guards quickly exits and Anna use a crow bar to barricade the door.

But she was about to do it when Mangle sees this and charge to Anna and was about to catch her once again, but due to Jeremy's plan, the rope that was tied to the leg of the dining table tightens and Mangle was held back,

The trio back away and ran

"YOU THREE ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Mangle screamed but fall down to her knees in distraught "no… why, Mike, why do you have to leave me?"


	6. Freed At Last

The trio were outside the pizzeria and Anna enthusiastically cheered "Yes! You saved me! Thank you Jeremy! Well, glad I didn't get stuffed into a Freddy suit"

Jeremy nodded "yep"

"And on second thoughts," Anna added "is it okay if I don't want to work at the pizzeria again? They're kinda scary"

"Yeah, let's get out of here" Jeremy agreed as they hop into the car "hey, you guys what something to eat? I'm hungry"

"Yeah, count me in" Anna replied as she fasten her seatbelt on and they drove off,

"Speaking of which," Anna spoke up "what is up with Mike? I mean he's kinda depressed and stuff"

"Hey Mike" Jeremy asked, showing with little to medium amount of concern "are you alright?"

Mike sigh, "I'm gonna miss Mangle. She seems to have a crush on me for no reason. Do I get to see her at least?"

"Probably in the next story" Anna answered (breaking the fourth wall)

* * *

One night, Anna wasn't at the pizzeria because of her second thought that she doesn't want to work here at all. Mangle was all alone, inside of Pirate Cove, looking out at the gap between the curtain as Foxy the Pirate Fox, her older brother come up to comfort her

"What's up, sis?" Foxy asked as he puts his hand on his sister's shoulder "why you look so down lately?"

Mangle looked up to her pirate brother and sighs as she stood up and walks toward the gap and vowed as she gazed on the glass door "I will find you, Mike… and soon, we'll be together, forever…"

 **~ End ~**


End file.
